Pillar of Autumns: Nick of Time
by Supreme Dakari Lord Cerventes
Summary: In this whirlwind of a tale, Master Chief and the others must fight for freedom against a new foe. But when a visitor from another universe comes to aid, things get kind of wacky. Read and review my friends!


Hellos my people. It is I, Cerventes, one of the hottest young stars on the fanfiction webservers!We've all played Halo every now an then (who isn't?!). Unfortunately, my Mom (who is kind of like a dictator…) says that I can't play! WTGF! but there is good news! My brother friend plays all the tiem, and I geuss you could call him a master. I watched him play and WHOA it was so cool. It was like scince- fiction but also badass cause of Master Chiefe. I decided to write a fanfiction based upon these prinpicles, so no flames, k? Also, I like positive comments, so only talk about the good things because I am tired of people making fun. This is also more character foundationed. We gott a deal? Good On with the SHOW!

It was dark, and it was Blood gulch (a place in halo where most of the game takes place, for those who are unaware). Master Chief looked up throuigh the visor and saw a big fight going outside the vbase.

"SHIT!" Master cursed worded as he looked up at all the other Master Chiefs that were standing around forhim. "we're in for a doozyu!"

It was crazy, becase all the Master Chiefs had been stuck in the fort for days, while the rival Masters and even the Arbitator were closing in. they fought well with the plasma cannon and that blue sword, but it was not enough. It was a siege. A HALO seige.

The green Masster Chief's real name was Cerventes. he was young, and a fighting protegy to be sure he had expert knowledge of guns and some rumored that he had magic powers (remember, the covenent has them, so why not Master Chief?). the leaders said that he should lead the other master cheifs on Halo, and he agreed, but he never thought things would get so… insanity. Now there was rival master chiefs that wanted them dead, as well as alien feinds. The worst part was when they had a alliance with themselves, so they TRIPLED in power, and boy was that not according to documents.

"Chief Cerventes what do we do" inquisitated the red master Chief who was Cerventes friend Aaron. he was thewise guy in the group and was always get into trouble (sometimes he went into the girls bathroom and spied lol).

"Hmm there are opitions but are we are not sure correct?" The yellow master chief who was the girl in the group proposed. She was the brains behind the operation, other than Cerventes. Everyone nodded in grim realities

"Enough bickering we canget out we are master chiefs the BEST!" Cerventes inspirationally told the lessers. suddenly, he gave them hope. " I kno how do destory the Halo if we just trust ourselves we can do it."

BUT HOW" the turqoise one said in disbelief, going AWOL.

"simple, the only way to defeat Halo is to outthinnk it, correct" "if we just think of something, we should win." everyone nodded and started thinking harder. it went on for several minutes, with no talking except their was sexual tennsion with Cerventes and the yelow master chief. but it was to much for the blue on, who ran up to the top and went crazy.

"AHHHHHHHH!" the blue screeamed in frusteation as he suddenly got shot by the missile, flinging him round. the other master chiefs nodded in grim reality, for that was a pressing concern. it was hopeless, until…

Until the relevations 

Suddenly, a time portal opened up and Samus form Metroid stepped out! she had even better armour than the chiefy and boy, was she technology. everyone was amazed. cerventes wasn't fookled, however.

"Are you the flood." he asked caution.

no I am Samus and I know how to beat the Halo and the menace."

this was a attention grabber, so everyone listened.

"Ok the aliens and the rival master chiefs I have seen them before and I have beaten them in my universe I know the secret to beating them. we must go back in time and stop them from ever being made…"

Cerventes was shoked. "Time travel are you serious?"

"Yes, and it is the only way so come into the portal with me." Samus affermed but also told them there was not much of the times left so they must flee.

"well, looks like were in for anotheyr adventure Cerventes joked." Samus and yellow master chief just rolled their eyes. "Men…" they both said with woman understanding. Everyone nodded and they headed off to a new world…

Adventures… 

_Whoa that was kind of intense. I like how mature Halo is it really pumps my blood volume up to be honest I hope you liked it! I will write more chapters so watch out and PLEASE REVIEW I give coiokies! C ya all l8er! BYE!_


End file.
